The goal of the Data and Biostatistics Core is to support all aspects of CCNMD Projects, from inception of the study aims through publication of the study results. The highest standards possible to insure the integrity of the data and the results obtained are maintained. To accomplish this, there are four primary functions of this Core: Data management, Study Design, Data analysis, and Computing. Collectively, these functions provide support for all aspects of dealing with data, from study design through data analysis and publication of the results, as well as computing support to facilitate these data functions. The members of the core include biostatisticians, data management and computing professionals. The biostatistical team includes expertise in the design, conduct, and analysis of both human and animal studies as well as imaging data. Dr. Warren Bilker will serve as the Core Director overseeing all activities and personnel. He also collaborates with faculty with expertise required for implementation of the proposed research.